bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kensei Muguruma/Archive 2
Shikai Appearance On the newest picture of Kensei using his shikai to stab the Gillian, it is clearly grey and larger in this situation then it is in a previous picture we have of his shikai which is black. Has his shikai's color and shape changed or is this the animator's fault making a change to it? HellBlade (talk) 08:37, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, Kensei's Shikai was animated incorrectly to begin with. Its hilt is supposed to be reminiscent of a Japanese sword (wrappings), but in the anime it was just colored solid black. What you saw might have been a correction to its animation. Mohrpheus (talk) 14:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I double checked the picture in question. Judging by how it looks, it seems like the animators corrected the Shikai's appearance. The handle only looks so large because the pic is at a really weird angle. Mohrpheus (talk) 14:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) That may be true; however, according to his shikai's discription section, it lists it as a combat knife with a black guard and small ring on the hilt's blunt edge. The new picture shows it is a grayish-silver type guard. Which is correct? HellBlade (talk) 00:47, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I certainly believe that Kensei's shikai image needs to change. I got what I consider a good pic of his shikai from episode 285 and would like to swap out the shikai image with this new one. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:47, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, it should be changed. This one is good. 19:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Done! I also changed the Shikai description as it was erroneous, mentioning a black handle instead of a silver one. It probably does need a line about how his combat knife still has a sword like hilt wrapping but I am not good with these descriptions so left it alone. Hopefully it won't be a problem as the new image does who off the hilt really well. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Bothering me for a while. Is it me or does his arms muscle mass increase when hes in Bankai form, his biceps look bigger.Umishiru (talk) 07:59, December 27, 2010 (UTC) 69 How do you know that the 69 is a reference to his name and division and not Kubo satisfying the fantasies of us fangirls? Benihime101 | LA GRAN BABUSHKA 09:57, April 5, 2011 (UTC) As trollish as this is, there's a point; there's no reference for whether the 69 means anything. Was the name/division number thing ever actually confirmed? [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 13:38, April 5, 2011 (UTC) The assertion is unreferenced. I don't recall anything from the episodes or chapters that states what his tattoo means. Unless someone is able to reference it, i think it should be removed since it's speculative at best. Benihime101 | LA GRAN BABUSHKA 06:14, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Why is this a even a question? If the facts are true then it stands to reason as much. Also descriptions are not required to have a reference except in the case of the difference in manga or anime. Whats the precedent for Kubo doing anything in his storyline to satisfy fangirls? Thats ridiculous. Its also not speculative if thats what it means. Thats like saying that katana is not a right description of the type of sword commonly used for a zanpakuto. Also arbitrarily removing information without justification is against policy. I saw no attempt to find if this information was right or otherwise just outright "oh this is not something known to me, so lets remove it".--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:57, April 6, 2011 (UTC) The fangril bit was a joke :P. And it is speculative since you're trying to place meaning on something that could mean something else entirely. Since you don't know for sure that it's a reference to his division and name, then it's speculative to say that that is what means. And a comparision with a katana is pointless since swords are obviously katana, so that's not disputed. On the other hand, anything that is likely to be disputed should be referenced. So you better find a reference or I'll remove it again! >:D Benihime101 | LA GRAN BABUSHKA 19:20, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Should you remove it again, you will likely find your account blocked so I would advise against it.-- :>;P Benihime101 | LA GRAN BABUSHKA 19:30, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Kensei's Zanpakutō Power Lately, I've been re-reading and watching parts of Bleach, and I noticed something in the anime that was a bit offputting to me. For some reason, in Episode 209 when Kensei saves the young little Hisagi from the hollow, but unlike in the manga where he seems to merely swing Tachikaze '''at it's head, slicing it's neck off while creating an explosion, he uses transparent air blades to kill it in the anime. It the manga at least, '''Tachikaze doesn't seem to manipulate wind, but merely cause explosions of some kind. I don't know if anything has really confirmed his zanpakutō's abilities, but it's just puzzled me for a while now. >>" Deathroy (talk) 03:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) It has been shown several times to manipulate wind. It is just hard to see in the manga because of the lack of color-- is he the 9 captain is he still the 9 captain or is he a different number our guys he is 9 (Sonicwave567 (talk) 21:30, January 11, 2012 (UTC)) :He is captain of the 9th Division-- :how you know for sure he is (Sonicwave567 (talk) 05:26, January 12, 2012 (UTC)) ::The seats for the 3rd, 5th and 9th divisions were open. Their previous captains came back to take the positions. It would make no sense for them to swap divisions. They each resumed their former positions, hence why Love is not a captain as his division was not open.-- ::i doubt he the 9 captain captains our not bound to that divisions i guess im gonna have to wait and see (Sonicwave567 (talk) 15:40, January 12, 2012 (UTC)) :::Well Hirako is shown with the number 5 emblazoned on the back of his haori, so there is no disputing him. That leaves 2 options. Besides the fact it would make very little sense to make Rose 9th Captain & Kensei 3rd, Kensei is wearing the sleeveless shihakusho of the ninth division, as worn by Hisagi & Tosen. And if you look where Rose is standing in the captain's meeting, where the captains are usually lined up in order of their division, he is facing Sui-Feng. 15:51, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't we remove categories 'Former Shinigami Captains' and 'Exiled Shinigami'? The same would go for Rose and Shinji. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 18:17, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Back to office There are actually three possibilities what year he, including Shinji and Rose, resumed their positions. Ichigo loses his powers at the end of 2001, and regains them at the beginning of 2003. This leaves 2003 as the third option. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 22:21, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Reasonably why would the latest date make sense. Either it took place immediately 2001 or progressively 2002. 2003 is far more recent a time for something that really shouldnt take that long.--[[User:Salubri|'''Salubri]] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:29, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :: That would make sense. Could we assume the same for Rukia's position of lieutenant? --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 22:37, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Well Rukia could be last minute considering her and how lieutenants get placed in positions but for the time being hers can stay with 2001 to 2002 area as well.--[[User:Salubri|'''Salubri]] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:38, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Injured? I'm guessing we're just assuming he was injured by Wonderweiss? We never saw him after he saved Mashiro. We only saw Wonderweiss joining the battle against Yamamoto. We don't really have any proof. 00:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing :We are not assuming anything. We are only listing facts.-- Reversion of recent edits I recently made some edits to this article that were undone by Kamikaze839 without any discussion or explanation. I was hoping to get some sort of idea of what was wrong with my contribution, as it seems immediate reverts without reasoning have become commonplace. The "History" section currently states: "9 years later, Kensei, Mashiro, and his division’s 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th seats were sent to investigate the mysterious disappearances in the Rukongai." I edited this statement to reflect the fact that we know who the 9th Division members are in each of those seats. Is there any reason they are not being mentioned by name? The information appeared later in the article ("blah blah blah 3rd seat, Heizō Kasaki" etc.), so naturally after including the names in the earlier paragraph, I removed instances where their seats were repeated. I also edited the explanation of why Kensei was frustrated with Mashiro; he snapped because she insulted him, not just because she was being annoying. I feel like my edits were justified; as it is now, the article reads as if it has not been adequately updated with the release of new information. I would appreciate it if my contribution would be reconsidered. Yoruichi's Paramour (talk) 03:36, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :In relation to the Seated members, it's a lot easier to just read "3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th seats" rather than all of their names in the one sentence, and then name them individually whenever an event directly relates to them. Changing 'annoying' to 'insulting' is also redundant - they mean the same thing in this context as Mashiro was annoying/insulting Kensei without malicious intent, which would normally be the distinction between the two words. 03:55, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I certainly understand where you're coming from, however, I feel that the way I phrased my revision was more than comprehensible: "9 years later, Kensei and Mashiro, along with 9th Division members Heizō, Shinobu, Tōsen, and Izaemon, were sent to investigate the mysterious disappearances in the Rukongai." That's no more difficult to read than a string of numbers; plus I included all of the proper links, so if the reader wanted to know their seat numbers (or any other information about the characters) all they'd have to do is click. Would you not agree that it's far more comprehensive to establish their identities up front, rather than having them littered throughout the article? Also, I don't really see how "annoying" is synonymous with "insulting", the words have completely different meanings. At any rate, the point was that Kensei, despite being aggravated, was largely tolerant of Mashiro's fit; it wasn't until she insulted him personally that he snapped and had to be restrained. It speaks to certain aspects of his personality: he is easily annoyed, but when he is attacked personally, he has a penchant for aggression. Yoruichi's Paramour (talk) 15:58, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :Our main articles are not to be needlessly extended by things that mean the same thing as what they meant before!! Kamikaze is one of the Heads of the Grammar Corner so it is his role to ensure our standards are met!! Thanks for being interested in editing here!! Discussion Closed!! Wind Blades Based on Chapter 560, I don't think it is fair to say that Tachikaze manipulates wind. If you look carefully on the page where Kensei is explaining his Zanpakutō, it shows a flashback to the scene where Kensei cuts apart the Hollow (the scene in the .gif on Kensei's page). He's not manipulating wind. He's cutting the Hollow, which caused an implosion, just as he explained. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 17:44, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :Well, in the manga version of the chapter, he cuts it from a distance; the anime of course, takes a little liberty with portraying this. Asides from that, given the translation of Tachikaze's name, as well as the fact that Tekken Tachikaze makes Kensei take on the splitting image of Fūjin, Japanese god of wind, I do think it's safe to say that it is indeed a wind type. The application of its ability is just very specific, unlike say, Yamamoto and Hitsugaya's elemental Zanpakuto. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 21:28, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Enhanced Strength I think we should to his Enhanced Strength, on how he was able to stop Mask foot with his own foot with ease. CoolJazzman (talk) 19:04, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :There is already a section for enhanced strength, my suggestion is if its so important place it properly under that point. Though it would have to be noteworthy. Whether or not it is would be questionable, we know Kensei is strong but what Mask's strength is im comparison when he isnt empowered is questionable. Thus it may not be viable to mention.--